Mane 6 vs Pandora
by sunman134
Summary: Twilight and her friends had orders to go to Pandora by Princess orders to see the alien material only found on Pandora. But, they got into trouble by the CEO of Hyperion, a corrupted company that is trying to open a alien vault on ilight and her friends has to find a way to stop Hyperion from opening the vault. This is a mlp fim and borderlands 2 crossover.


So, you want you to hear another story, eh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad - I'm telling you anyway.

First, there was a Vault: an alien prison opened with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it, the Vault was just container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wasteland, certain that the Vault held no treasure at all. They were wrong. The Vault's opening triggered the growth of Eridium, a priceless alien element. Soon, the rare and valuable mineral emerged all across pandora.

It's appearance attracted many including, the Hyperion corporation. They came to Pandora to mine Eridium, and bring order to the savage planet. Through their excavations, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater Vault.

Their leader vowed to find it - to use its power to civilize the Borderlands, once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the next Vault's alien power. The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover its hidden secrets.

Some would call them adventurers. Others call them fools. But, I... call them Vault Hunters. Our Story begins with them, and with a pony named Handsome Discord...

A couple weeks ago, Twilight sparkle and her friends got an invitation to come to learn the about the new mineral that only grows on Pandora, Eridium. Applejack, a bright orange pony cowgirl who wears a hat, sitting on the train's seats. "Why are we on Pandara again?" She sarcastically asked to Twilight sparkle who was looking at the invitation by Princess Celestia nervous about being on a new planet.

Twilight turns to Applejack a little ticked about her sarcastic comments "It's not Pandara, it's Pandora and we here by Princess Celestia orders to research the new ore that's only in Pandora." Twilight answers her question. "Pandora, Pandara same thing." Applejack replied back with more sarcasm oozing in her voice. Twilight looks at the notes that Princess Celestia send to her. The Eridium is a purple material a lot like some rare diamonds on equestria, they are very mysterious. The investigation is still going on so Twilight was the perfect pony for investigations for unknown things. Twilight moves away the notes under the other pieces of paper that Princess Celestia sended. One was to bring a list of 5 things.

One was a wonderbolt cloaking machine that is used in fights to confuse enemies while being in stealth. Which Rainbow dash got from the Wonderbolt training, But since she cared more about her friends she left and she kept the machine.

The next item was Pinkie Pie's prototype machine, this party cannon had two modes, one to shoot confetti and other party decorations and the second mode is a defensive mode to kill enemies with crystal that are created by a diamond that can be broke but can't be destroyed, it will always make more piece of itself and with microphone that looks like it came from Five night at Freddy's.

Next, was Rarity's Rainbow colored gem piece that she found while mining for gem for dresses that was requested by a customer. The gem is very special because it will glow when Rarity picks it up with magic and it sometime shake while in on the ground. But Rarity use it for a good luck charm.

The other, is Applejack's Rodeo ropes, she uses during shows and to save Ponyville by cows and other monsters.

The last one is Twilight's book: The Sirens book. The book were made by ponies called the sirens, they had special powers to either save someone or to kill someone. But they are a dying race and not many ponies have seen or heard much about them. The book had spells that the sirens written down.

"I am wondering why she wants us to bring these weapons? Is Pandora that dangerous?" Twilight asks Applejack. "Maybe it because we are meeting Discord and we might need something to defend ourselves, if things get out of hoof." Applejack guess trying her best to give Twilight the best answer. "But, feel like there more to that." Twilight said. She turns around and looks outside from the window and saw a lot of sand,some type of black plant with "arms"sticking upwards like a cactus. She also saw a small, grey, dog-like animals with splitting mouth and a tongue that stretches longer than its body. Twilight slowly turns away and tries to pretend that she didn't see that dog-like animal.

Black smoke starts to quickly appear from the front of train car. *Crash!* A loud noise came from above the car that Twilight and her friends were in, scaring them except for the rainbow maned and crya color pegasus: Rainbow dash. "Well, that doesn't sound good." The purple and white pony: Rarity said with concern. "I will check it out." Rainbow dash said as she opens the window behind Twilight and jumped out of the window. The train had rockets connected to it and she had to catch up to it. She was faster when she open her wings and control her stability on to center level. She pushed herself to catch up to the train, she pull her wings upwards to get a higher altitude. Next, she dives down gaining a huge amount of speed and heading towards the train. Quickly, the weather started to change, because they have made it to a climate that is all ice. Causing the train to move a little slower than it speed in the desert.

So, Rainbow dash landed on the car that had her friends inside with a... flaming, destroyed car on top of the train's car. "Weird, How can a car get on top of this train?" She ask herself quietly.

Inside the car with Twilight and her other 4 friends. They heard stomping coming from the two sides of the car. A door on the right side was quickly and roughly opened, three metal moving yellow robots walking side the train car with something pointed at them, a gun. "Are those discord's robots?" Rarity asks. "Yes." Twilight answers. A poster over the robots that used to say "Welcome, Vault Hunters" with Discord smiling while looking at them had slid off the poster placement and another was under it. It said "To your doom" with a small words under it saying (Nothing personal) and Discord still smiling, this time with a evil smile and with fire in the background.

"It was a trap!" The pink pony: Pinkie said. Pinkie quickly looked through her saddlebag and grabbed her Prototype party cannon which, it is in a metal plate form and threw it onto the ceiling. The plate unfolded itself and transform into a turret. It stick to the ceiling, the cannon had a double, long pointed barrel, next to the barrel is box filled with sharp crystals, it is pink, it had a pink laser sight, and it had bunnies and rainbows stickers all around the cannon. The cannon pointed to the robots and fried the crystals quickly. The first robot got about 7 crystals inside of it before it fell to the floor and never got back up. The next three fell by only three shots. "I forgot to name this cannon, I think I will call it Cobra Cannon!" Pinkie said with a evil grin on her face. **Pinkie the Cannon Mistress.**

Rarity quickly digs through her saddle and found her Rainbow gem. She used a little magic, the gem reacted and the gem glowed. The gem moved out of her magic and fell on to floor which it grew on the spot it landed. Like a plant on steroids, it grew quickly. The gem had turn into a big diamond sticking upwards. It had a blue color, it was as tall as the Pinkie's cannon, it was a spike that had curved arrows that was had sparks of electricity on the left side and flames of fire on the right side. It created an aura that only went a few steps away from the diamond. One robot fires it's gun at the group but the bullet was blocked from the aura and the bullet was turned into dust.

The Diamond electric side start to glow and sparked even spark quickly shot out of the arrow and went towards the robot that shot at it, at of a speed of a bullet.*Zap!* The robot got hit by the bolt and it wasn't the only robot that got hit. The bolt chained towards other robots and shocked other robots. The blot caused the robots to destroyed from the inside, then their body fell to the floors. **Rarity the Gem Enchantress.**

Applejack rushed towards the robot that got destroyed by Rarity's special diamond and picked up their gun. She look at the car, she heard a noise coming from the car that had the robots inside. She aims the gun at the door. A robot with a big and long gun barged from the door and quickly fires at the group. A rocket comes out of the big gun and quickly went past through gem's aura but missing the diamond and missing everypony in the car. *KA-BOOM!* The rocket hit the car's door created a hole on the next car and creating black smoke that is going outside in the cold.

Applejack pulled the trigger but nothing came out of the gun, it was empty. Nervous, she threw the empty gun at the robot with the rocket shooting gun. The robot turns to Applejack enraged by her throwing the gun. The robot aims it gun at her, Applejack jumps away from the robot aiming at her to the Rarity's diamond shield. She spins her tail around and a rope appeared from her tail. She spins the her tail a little more which the hole on the rope get bigger. Next, she turns her body around throwing the rope around the robot and pulling it closers to the Diamond shield. The Shield was not able to react fast enough to destroy the robot and it didn't fire any shots at the robot.

Applejack pulled the robot closer to her and she uppercut it into the roof. The robot bounced off from the roof and started to fall from the roof. She turns around and bucks the robot right before it lands on the floor, destroying its body. **Applejack the Rodeo Rider.**

On top of the car, Rainbow dash heard someone coming from behind and turns around to see two pegasus clots, weirdly not robots. They had glasses on with, a yellow machine on their hooves and back, and one had neon blue sword in his mouth. The one with a sword start to charge towards her. Rainbow dash's wonderbolt training was going to pay off. She opens her saddle full of Twilight's research paper and due to the wind, the paper flew out the bag landing on the clot's eyes. The clot try to take the paper out of his eyes but at the high speed it wasn't going to be easy. Rainbow dash quickly charge towards the clot with the neon blue sword, and swipe his front legs, causing him to fall. Next, she sidekicks the clots head causing him to drop the sword out of his mouth. She quickly picks it up, and turns towards to the other clot. Rainbow dash lifts up her wonderbolt machine and pressed a few buttons.

The machine created a clone that looked her in a hit-me-if-you-can-way. But, the real Rainbow dash was invisible, she move away from her clone, near the black smoke created by the robot's rocket and watch the clot running towards her clone. The machine on the clots hooves extend out to punch her. But the clone didn't react like a normal pony, it quickly disappeared in thin air. "Huh?!" He said as he look at his machine hoof for any blood on it. But, there was nothing, it was clean. He look in front of him and saw Rainbow dash with the neon sword in her mouth and stab the clot in the chest. "I almost finished my comic collection…" He said with his final words then dies. **Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolt.**

Back inside the train car with the other 5 ponies inside. Twilight saw a robot coming from the black smoke created by the rocket. She remember a spell from the Siren book. Her horn glowed and the robot in front of her was lift into the air. It was surrounded by a purple "force" and made it legs and arms to crammed it body, but not damaging it. She smiles as she move her head to the right, causing the ball to move closer to the side of the train. Then, she moved her head quickly move towards the left, causing the ball to move towards the left side the train and destroying the wall using the robots body. **Twilight Sparkle the Enchantress**.

Fluttershy the yellow pony who hid under the chairs the whole fight. Poked her head out of the chairs and saw that the fight was over. **Fluttershy the Beast Mistress. (Already looking Overpowered!)**

Through the smoke was the train's operator room which had all the controls for the train. "We need to stop this train and evacuate everypony off this train!" Twilight yells. They run towards the room and Twilight try to open the door, but it was locked. "I got it!" Pinkie said as she back away from the door and ran towards the door. She kicked the door down and saw what was inside the room.

A long necked chair was in front of the controls for the train, but they noticed something was off about the chair. It had something sticking out the middle part of it. It was a sharp, curved piece of metal with blood on it.

"Wait a second.." Twilight said as she notice something else. There was red sticks with wires on it and they were all over the controls. The chair slowly starts to turns around and Discord's body had piece of metal was on his body and more red sticks. A familiar voice start to come from the body. "It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventures, but you're not." The body said, but the body's mouth was not moving. It was a recording machine saying it. "Welcome to pandora kidos!" The recording said in Discord's voice. Next, was an explosion that destroys the train controls and the group was inside the explosion.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**Do they survived? Is Discord really dead? Was this all a trap? **

**Read chapter 1 then.**

**Also this story is going to be a kinda random story, where I add some references, jokes, puns and other funny stuff into this story. The story will have some or a lot of stuff that will or will not happen in the game. like insta-kills on the first mission or a level 1 enemy surviving a headshot from a 1000 damage sniper rifle.**

**SPOILERS: well, not really. In this fanfic, I will name and make my own guns but they are going by missions/rarity, type of mission (Info below) and there might be some youtubers jokes, stuff from other games. I am also taking out relices because i found them boring and less important than class mods, also it will take a lot of math to add in weapons (Info below) also badass ranks are going to be out also, it just like relices. **

**Reasons for taking out relices : If i have a fire assault rifle that will deal 35 damage and it chance of lighting a enemy on fire is 19% and i have a skill that increase gun damage, then i have a skill that increase elemental chance THEN, I have a class mod that increase gun damage and Elemental chance, THEN! I have a relice that increase math damage, it just overwhelming so I am taking them out. **

**Mission info: Most missions are from the game, but some are not going to be in the story because I don't want overwhelm myself with a horde ton of missions and on top of that I am going to do the big DLCs not the holiday DLCs. I might have a poll for a reason, mostly for skill point into the skill tree, if it's not it something else. Next, I am going to do this type of mission called: team mission, this is not in the game. But this type of mission is more team based, there actually objective to defend, transport, or something funny that is team based :/. But, this is important because all of the missions are going to be in the story, there is rewards like blue weapons(for people new to the game, blue is the third highest rarity, heheheh, rarity.) and maybe some orange (The highest rarity in the game) weapons that I have to create. I have to think about a lot of these missions because some are going to be in the story missions, some are going to be side quests. I have not given a certain amount of mission there are but I want a least 10 or maximum 20. But that your guys vote (first poll Yay!) So do you want more Team missions or do you want less team missions? **

**Sorry, for a lot of info in your guys heads but i have thought about this story even since middle schools, I am high school now and it kinda stayed inside my head for a long time for 4 years now. But, I never thought about uploading it, so please give me a Applejack's element of honest review but not too harsh.**


End file.
